Kimi's Guy
by theblindwriter95
Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching for our preschool Rugrats as while Tommy tries to make something special for Rosie and succeeds, Zack and Kimi, meanwhile, are worried about their valentines for each other.


Kimi's Guy

Summary: Valentine's Day is approaching for our preschool Rugrats as while Tommy tries to make something special for Rosie and succeeds, Zack and Kimi, meanwhile, are worried about their valentines for each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rugrats or Zack or Rosie or Peter who belong to their original creators. All I own is Margaret who doesn't appear much in the story.

Two-year-old Zack sighed as he fiddled with his Valentine's Day box. He had finished his minutes before while Margaret Prince, the only visually impaired girl in Miss Weamer's preschool class, was slowly catching up to him.

Zack was a smart boy as he never got impatient unless it was needed. Unfortunately it was one of those times as he looked at Margaret's button filled box with stickers and poorly drawn dragons.

"Stop looking at my box Zachary! You can't copy it!" Margaret grunted, leaving it to the blonde that the curly haired pigtailed girl wasn't gonna let anyone copy her box no matter how hard they tried.

"I'm not going to to copy it Margaret," Zack told her gently even though he hated how she always called him Zachary despite them both being good friends with Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster who didn't.

"Good," Margaret said, getting back to her box as she hummed a song from a cartoon she liked that literally involved humming when trying something new or when someone was scared.

Zach sighed again as he turned away from Margaret. He couldn't wait to get home and have his aunt help him with a special Valentine's Day card for his best friend Kimi.

Kimi. Zack liked her a lot as she was very friendly and nice even though she believed that Angelica Pickles, who he didn't like too much as she always called him dumb when he wasn't, was a good person which only a crazed fruit loop would believe but he thought that Kimi wasn't a fruit loop as maybe she just believed that everyone was good in someway.

It would be ten minutes later that Miss Weamer would announce for Zack and his classmates that they were done with their boxes and she had a surprise for them.

"What's the surprise Miss Weamer?" Asked a little girl named June but before the teacher could answer, a boy named Tim got up and stood in front of the class.

"My big sister was here years ago on Valentine's Day and they had a party," he said in an almost bragging way. "She had heart shaped cookies, punch, candy, and she even got a kiss!"

"Ew!" The kids, including Zack exclaimed at the mention at the kiss as Tim sat back down in his chair with a face full of pride.

"Well, thank you Tim for that information but as he said class, we're gonna have a Valentine's Day party! Won't that be fun?" Miss Weamer asked, trying to keep her excitement up to its fullest.

"Do we have to kiss?" June asked, receiving a shake of the head from the clearly stressed out preschool teacher.

While Zack was excited for the party, his Valentine for Kimi had him concerned. It was a store bought card of Robosnail but he wanted to make it even more special.

Then he remembered that his aunt Celeste could help. Sure she was blind but Zack didn't mind as he thought that she was one of a kind.

But how?

…

Zack hopped out of his aunt's driverless van as he ran while Celeste got out her cane.

She had to laugh as she heard excitement coming from her little nephew which could only mean two things.

Either it was _Super Why_ or Kimi that filled Zack's excitement and Celeste bet that it was the little girl, knowing how happy he was getting a card for her.

Speaking of the card…

Zack tugged at her pants leg, groaning gently as she turned around to his groaning.

"Help me with card? Please?" He asked as Celeste took his hand and led him inside.

…

"What are you doing Tommy?" Dil asked his brother, noticing glitter and whatever else was in the two-year-old's hands.

"A card for Rosie. Peter's gonna mail it for me," Tommy answered, putting a bit of glitter and whatever else he had with him on the card.

"Do you like Rosie?"

"Of course. She's my best far away friend."

"No! I mean really like her like Mommy and Daddy do?"

"Dilly!"

"What?" The curly carrot top asked in his dense. "You have too! You got red stuff on your face and when you get red stuff on your face, you must really like them!"

"G-Go away Dilly!" Tommy yelled as he realized that his brother was right.

The red stuff on his face had to mean that he liked Roise. Really, really liked her even if she did live far away in Boston.

Boston. The grape head wondered what it was like in Boston. Maybe it was better than California where it rarely snowed.

Tommy wasn't sure even with his talks with Rosie over Peter's IPhone but he had a card to do and he wasn't going to finish with his thoughts running.

A toddler's gotta do what a toddler's gotta do in order to keep himself busy.

…

Kimi sighed. She wanted to make Zack something special which she did but was anxious on how he would like it.

It was just a homemade card with little drawn hearts and stick figures of her and him, nothing that special to most people but the Japanese girl thought it was.

Besides, Chuckie told her, while finishing his card for Margaret, that things that you made with your heart were special even if you sort of glued your hair to your paper heart like he had done before meeting her and her mother in Paris France.

She hoped her cowardly big brother was right about Zack liking her card because if not, she wouldn't know what to do.

…

"Happy Valentine's Day Tommy!" Rosie's voice squealed over the FaceTime that was on Peter's IPhone as Tommy smiled.

While it wasn't exactly Valentine's Day in California yet and an hour before his bedtime, Tommy couldn't care less.

Peter had mailed his gift to Rosie two hours earlier as the king of Conferency had a small chuckle at how the grape head had misspelled Rosie's name before explaining that the preschool wouldn't understand proper grammar until his kindergarten and first grade years, making Tommy a little less embarrassed about what he had done.

"Happy Valentine's Day Rosie!" Tommy cheered, not wanting to ruin the mood. "Is it snowing?"

"Not exactly," Rosie replied as the pink haired girl tried not to giggled at Tommy's cheerfulness. "But Mary says that we might get some. What are you doing for Valentine's Day Tommy?"

"My class is having a party! We're getting lots of treats and cards!"

Rosie giggled. She loved parties, especially when she could get treats and other goodies.

The two preschoolers talked until Tommy had fallen asleep, hugging Peter's IPhone as it wasn't long before the teenager would find him snuggled with the phone in his hands.

"Sweet dreams Tommy and happy early Valentine's Day," Peter said, gently getting the phone out of Tommy's hands before closing the door and waiting for Stu and Didi Pickles to return from a Valentine's Day date that they had planned for themselves that night.

…

Nibbling on a heart cookie, Zack nervously looked through his Valentine's Day box while everyone else was having fun.

Unless you counted June who was unfortunately pestering the boys so she could find her secret admirer.

"Hi Zachary! So it was you who gave me my mushy gushy Valentine!" June exclaimed with a shout as the hearts on her headband wiggled back and forth.

"No I'm not June," Zack grunted, not in the mood to deal with June's hyperactive nature as he had more things to worry about like Kimi liking his card that Celeste had helped him braille on the back.

"Oh." June frowned at his answer before leaving the blonde toddler alone until Kimi came to see him.

"Hi Zack! I like your card but what's this dot stuff on the back?" Kimi asked with a smile as she allowed Zack to take her card.

"It's Braille," the blonde explained, grinning. "My Auntie Celeste helped me with it." He felt the dots with his fingers. "See? It says that I love you."

Kimi smiled and lightly kissed Zack on the cheek as he had found her card and told her that he liked it.

For the rest of their Valentine's Day, Kimi and Zack spent their time acting like the happy preschoolers that they were known for.

And as for June, she eventually had found her secret admirer who turned out to be a nervous Tim while Rosie had enjoyed her card from Tommy even with the name mistake.

Author's Note: Finally! After Internet, family, and personal distractions, this story is finally finished! Celrock, I hope you and everyone else enjoyed this one shot. And for anyone that doesn't get the joke of June bugging the boys so she could find her secret admirer, is a small tribute to _Junie B. Jones and The Mushy Gushy Valentime_ by Barbara Park, one of my favorite childhood books that talk about Valentine's Day. Happy reading!


End file.
